The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting debris and, more particularly, to a vacuum system that may have a debris container that may be self-contained to prevent spills and may be quickly changed and that may have an adjustable vacuum pressure level.
Portable vacuum tools and hand tools having vacuum tool attachments are well-known useful devices for collecting debris during fabrication, assembly and general clean up activities, e.g., in a factory. A typical vacuum tool is shown generally at 10 in FIG. 1. The vacuum tool 10 has a body 12 connected via a connector 13 to a high-pressure line 14 providing air pressure at about 90-100 psi, a low pressure outlet 16 at which vacuum action is attained and an exhaust pipe 18. A debris container or bag 20 is mounted by a retention wire 22 (dotted line) on the exhaust pipe 18. The bag 20 includes an opening (not shown) at the bottom that may be closed by a clamp 24. In operation, high-pressure air from high-pressure line 14 is introduced into the body 12 through an orifice (not shown) which is configured to channel air in the direction of arrow 26 and into bag 20. In this way, a vacuum is created at the low pressure outlet 16 that, when placed in the proximity of, e.g., a hand tool (not shown) creating debris, such as drill chips and the like, causes the debris to pass into the bag 20.
Typical use of vacuum tools in a factory requires the repeated emptying and, if necessary, the replacing of filled vacuum bags 20. For example, assembly mechanics are required to stop working on a particular task, leave a work station carrying the tool, and either empty the bag or, if the bag is in bad shape such as being tainted with drill lubricant, clogged with dust, or losing vacuum performance, replace it with a new one. In order to do so, mechanics typically obtain additional tools such as pliers, a screw driver, a piece of metal retaining wire, cleaning solvent, rags and protective hand gloves.
Emptying a filled vacuum bag can be an unpleasant, messy job since the bags may contain, for example, drilled chips from drill motors, such as the Hi-Speed Drill Kit, which are sharp and which may cause injury. To make matters worse, the chips are often mixed with lubricant and therefore tend to stick to anything they come in contact with. The vacuum bag 20 may be emptied by removing a the clamp 24 so that the contents may fall out. The bag 20 may then be inspected, and if it is determined that a new bag is required, the bag must be turned inside out until the retention wire is exposed, which may cause any chips left inside the bag to fall out. Use of the pliers and/or the screw driver may be required to remove the retention wire 22 and separate the bag 20 from the vacuum tool 10. The bag 20 may then be slid out of the vacuum tool 10 and be replaced with a new one. When installing a new bag, the new bag must be turned inside out and slid onto the exhaust pipe 18 of the vacuum tool 10. A new retention wire 22 is used to wrap an upper portion of the bag 20 onto the exhaust pipe 18. Pliers are needed to twist the two ends of the wire together until it wraps around tight enough to hold the bag 20 in place. Usually it is the case that during the process of removing the old bag, some remaining chip debris falls out requiring additional clean up. For applications where debris is dry, such as floor dust or composite dust, replacing a new bag may cause some of these debris to become airborne which may cause a safety and/or health hazard concern in a working environment.
After the old bag is replaced, testing of the tool with a new bag is usually carried out to insure it is functioning properly. In addition where the tool is attached to a portable hand tool, the whole tool is usually tested to be sure it functions properly before mechanics return to their work station. Also, mechanics"" hands may contact the oil-tainted chips and may need to be washed before they can go back to their work station to resume their tasks.
In confined areas, where access is limited and getting in or out is not easy, mechanics may tend to wait until the next break time to empty or replace a vacuum bag. In such a situation, the continuous use of a filled bag may lose up to 75% of the vacuum performance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vacuum system that is self-contained to prevent spills and is quickly changed in order to increase the time available for performing more valuable tasks.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a quick change, self-contained vacuum system comprises a debris container having an input opening and a pressure head that is configured to receive a fluid under a high pressure and may have a low pressure inlet and an exhaust port. A guide may be provided along with a body that is selectively engageable with the pressure head and the guide. The body comprises a bore having a first port communicating with the exhaust port of the pressure head and a second port communicating with the input opening of the debris container. The vacuum system further comprises a shutoff valve that is operable in response to movement of the guide. In operation, movement of the guide relative to the body in one direction establishes locking engagement of the pressure head and the body along with a response by the shutoff valve to establish fluid communication between the exhaust port of the pressure head and the input opening of the debris container. Movement of the guide relative to the body in another direction provides for separation of the pressure head and the body and response by the shutoff valve to prevent fluid communication between the first port of the body and the input opening of the debris container.
In another aspect of the invention, a quick change, self-contained vacuum system, is presented. The self-contained vacuum system may comprise a movable pressure head that is configured to receive a fluid under a high pressure and that comprises a low pressure inlet, an exhaust port and a guide pin extending away from the pressure head. An inner member that comprises a bore having a first opening that is in fluid communication with the exhaust port of the pressure head and a second opening that is in fluid communication with the first opening. The inner member may be operatively engageable with the guide pin of the pressure head. An outer member may be provided which is in slidable relationship with the inner member and the pressure head. The outer member may comprise a helical slot that is dimensioned and configured to receive the guide pin of the pressure head whereby the guide pin may move therewithin and the outer member may further comprise an aperture. A shutoff valve may also be provided that is operable in response to movement of the guide pin. In operation, selective movement of the guide pin relative to the outer member in one direction causes movement of the shutoff valve for establishing fluid communication from the exhaust port of the pressure head, through the first and second openings of the inner member and to the aperture of the outer member. Movement of the guide pin relative to the outer member in another direction causes movement of the shutoff valve for preventing fluid communication from the exhaust port, through the first and second openings of the inner member and to the aperture.
In a further aspect of the invention, a quick change, self-contained vacuum system having a debris bag, comprises a movable pressure head that is configured to receive a fluid under a high pressure and includes a low pressure inlet, an exhaust port and a guide pin extending away from the pressure head. The vacuum system also comprises an inner member that includes a sleeve having a bore that includes a first opening that is in fluid communication with the exhaust port of the pressure head and a second opening that is in fluid communication with the first opening. The inner member may be operatively engageable with the guide pin of the pressure head and the inner member also may comprise a mounting portion including radially spaced slots and an outer surface having an increasing diameter. The vacuum system also includes an outer member comprising a sleeve disposed in concentric relationship with the inner member and the outer member comprises a helical slot dimensioned and configured to receive the guide pin of the pressure head whereby the guide pin may move therewithin. The outer member further comprises an aperture, an end disposed within the input opening of the debris bag and an inner tapered surface disposed at an angle with respect to a central axis of the outer member which corresponds to that of the outer surface of the inner member. A shutoff valve that is operable in response to movement of the guide pin is also provided. In operation, selective movement of the guide pin relative to the outer member in one direction causes movement of the shutoff valve for establishing fluid communication from the exhaust port of the pressure head, through the first and second openings of the inner member and to the aperture of the outer member. Movement of the guide pin relative to the outer member in another direction causes movement of the shutoff valve for preventing fluid communication from the exhaust port, through the first and second openings of the inner member and to the aperture of the outer member.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.